


fizzing whizzbees

by likeuwuahh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2yeon's baby Chaeyoung, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: chaeyoung is starting her first year at hogwarts and she can't help feeling nervous about making friends. however, her parents are there to encourage her and provide some useful hints drawing from their own friendship to help her feel better.





	fizzing whizzbees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slicki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slicki/gifts).

> for lynn, happy birthday <3 you deserve the best of days today

Jeongyeon smiles at her daughter as she finishes getting dressed, slipped on her black robes and fiddling with her tie. She can sense the nervousness radiating off her little one, a trait she’s picked up from Jeongyeon’s wife. She continues to watch her daughter as she sits on her bed, a look of dejection spreading over her face. Nayeon is there too, helping her sort things out. But Jeongyeon pauses and furrows her eyebrows. Something is bothering their daughter and she wants to know what it is.

“Chaeyoung, sweetie, what’s wrong?” Nayeon keeps her tone gentle as she approaches her. She crouches down and places her palm on Chaeyoung’s knee. It seems like the two of them both picked up on it.

She hesitates at first. Chaeyoung opens her mouth to speak but shuts it again, not quite knowing where to start. She chooses to be honest and speak truthfully, knowing completely well that her parents will always be there for her.

“I’m scared. It’s a big place and new people, I don’t think I can make friends.” Chaeyoung’s concerns remind Nayeon of her own, years ago, when she’d just begun her journey.

Before she can reply, Jeongyeon cuts Nayeon off.

The latter is squinting at her wife, wondering how long she’s been there for. Clearly, she’s either been eavesdropping or keeping an eye on them from afar after loading Chaeyoung’s trunks in the car. Filled with her clothes and list requirements from the acceptance letter from Hogwarts, it took two trips to get everything in the boot.

(Jeongyeon won’t tell them she’s been there for a lot longer)

“You will find true friends who stick by you throughout everything.” Jeongyeon pops her head into the room. “It might take some time and you may lose some of the people you thought were close to you. But, at the end of the day, people will stand by your side for who you are. I don’t doubt you’ll find those friends Chaengie.”

“Even if they’re from a different house? People don’t look down at you for that? I thought it was a crime or something. I want to have good friends too.” Chaeyoung’s questions dive deeper now.

“You know, your godmother was in a different house to us too. In fact, the three of us were all in different houses. But we’re still as close as always. When you step foot inside Hogwarts, no one really judges you for who you’re hanging out with. Of course, it’s different if you manage to befriend one of the biggest pranksters in the school.” Nayeon pauses to pointedly look at her wife. “However, I wouldn’t regret a single bit of it.”

“Chaeng, you always look for the good in people and then choose to protect them with your whole being. Your heart is precious, we all know that. People will see that – that you’re kind, but not too soft. I mean, unless it comes to the important people. That golden heart of yours, it’s so big and overflowing with love to share. You’ll draw people to you who will recognise that and appreciate it.” Jeongyeon adds to Nayeon’s words.

“It’s the same as us. When I started, I was really worried too. But, I met the two best people and I don’t think I would have done anything differently.” Nayeon smiles softly, hints of the precious moments playing in her mind.

Jeongyeon reaches out to intertwine her hands with Nayeon’s. The edges of their soulmate marks peek from beneath their sleeves. The taste of nostalgia overwhelms their senses, a jumbled timeline of memories that only make them smile. It seems like just yesterday when they found out they were each other’s half.

“With your sense of humour being just like mine, you’ll find the best of friends, little one.” Jeongyeon ruffles Chaeyoung’s hair. There’s a united groan between Nayeon and Chaeyoung and it makes Jeongyeon chuckle. They’d always disapproved of her jokes. “Hey, for your information, my jokes gave me two precious friends.”

“Who said that I became friends with you because of your jokes? It was the intelligence that I could take advantage of.” Nayeon sticks out her tongue at her wife.

Chaeyoung looks between her parents, wondering what is going on. She thinks she can solve this. A peace treaty to their silly arguments.

“Aunt Ji is the coolest in my eyes.” Chaeyoung grins, watching her parents with curiosity in her eyes.

“Oh, really? Then I guess we’ll keep the kitten we brought in for you to take.” Jeongyeon shrugs her shoulders and pretends not to notice the shift in Chaeyoung’s posture.

Her eyes gleam with excitement, sparklers in the darkness of the night. To think that just moments ago, this little sneaky one was going off about how her godmother is better than her own parents. Jeongyeon shakes her head at Chaeyoung’s cheeky smile, the dimple popping out and melting their hearts.

“Baby, he’s a gentle little boy. Don’t lose him like you lost – what was that thing’s name again? George?” Nayeon looks to Jeongyeon for clarification.

“Geoff…” Chaeyoung grumbles in between. “He’s probably having the time of his life.”

“Chaengie, a tarantula doesn’t necessarily have a long life. Do you know how many people would kill it upon simply glancing at it?” Nayeon grimaces. She earns a nudge from Jeongyeon, who juts out her chin towards Chaeyoung.

“Geoff was cute. People wouldn’t harm him, right mom?” Chaeyoung turns to Jeongyeon this time. Her voice is laced with concern and perhaps Nayeon regrets it a little bit now.

“Of course, princess. You know that your mother is just teasing you.” Jeongyeon settles down Chaeyoung’s mood immediately. Nayeon rolls her eyes at her because yes, she hated Geoff with her entire heart and maybe, _maybe_, she was the one who killed it.

“Sorry Chaengie. Geoff is alive and having fun somewhere far away.” Nayeon lies with a straight face. She watches as Jeongyeon tries to bite back her laughter.

Let’s just say, Geoff had a cruel death.

“We’re sure you’ll like the kitten Chaengie.” Jeongyeon changes the subject quickly. It works, and they both sigh in relief.

“Can I meet him? Where is he?” Chaeyoung jumps up on her spot.

“He’s seated in the back seat of the car sweetie. You can play with him until we get to the platform, okay?” Nayeon pats Chaeyoung’s head as she ushers her out of the room. “I owe you one.” She mutters to Jeongyeon as their daughter races away to meet her new friend.

“When we come back, I’ll collect.” Jeongyeon laughs, kissing Nayeon before sitting in the driver’s seat.

The route to King’s Cross station is filled with a whole lot of squealing and cooing from Chaeyoung’s end. The black Persian cat is already snuggled up against Chaeyoung, purring every so often. But it’s clear that the kitten has taken Chaeyoung’s heart already. It’s almost as if all thoughts of Geoff existing will now disappear.

(benefits Nayeon a whole lot; she might have been the one to suggest a kitten)

Jeongyeon loads Chaeyoung’s trolley as soon as they reach there. There’s a carrier for the kitten already and Nayeon has to pry him off Chaeyoung to get him inside.

“Did you think of a name yet?” Jeongyeon throws the question to Chaeyoung as she drives the trolley to the right platform. She spots 9¾ in a few mere moments.

“I think… Strawberry.” Chaeyoung nods to herself, proud of coming up with the _perfect_ name for the bundle of joy.

Nayeon and Jeongyeon are lost for words by their daughter’s suggestion. Only Chaeyoung would call a black cat Strawberry. Still, it’s a big step forward from Geoff, that’s for sure.

“It’s fitting. Good choice.” Nayeon struggles to keep a calm front, laughter bubbling up in her stomach.

Chaeyoung is truly precious. Especially now, as she hugs her parents tightly. She’d reacted a little differently to what they expected when she saw people run through the wall. Instead of shock or surprise, Chaeyoung’s excitement had only shot up even more than earlier.

Now, they had already passed through the barrier. At least, they’d correctly expected one thing. Chaeyoung is still in awe of the beauty of the train in front of her. The Hogwarts Express shines brightly as it did all those years before.

Though, Nayeon and Jeongyeon have to leave soon, letting her board the train. They choose to embrace her again before they depart.

“Remember Chaengie. Be yourself and don’t change for anyone. It might seem daunting, but know that everything happens for a reason. You’ll find the best people in your life too.” Jeongyeon advises Chaeyoung one last time. She kisses the top of her head as she lets Nayeon take over.

“I don’t have anything to say except that I’ll miss you very, very much. Don’t get into _too_ much trouble, okay? Try to have some fun. We’ll send you letters.” Nayeon almost squeezes the life out of Chaeyoung from hugging her so tight.

The two wave goodbye to her as she gets ready to run through the wall.

“She’ll be in Gryffindor.” Nayeon announces bravely.

“Oh, come on. She’ll be a Hufflepuff.” Jeongyeon guffaws.

“Bet.”

“Bet.”

\--

As Chaeyoung boards, she tries to repeat what her parents have told her. She doesn’t notice any free cabins and the fear bubbles up in her chest. But, a door slides open behind her and she jumps back in shock.

“Oh, are you looking for a seat? Why don’t you join us?” A girl smiles widely, pointing inside. There’s only one other person in there, looking out of the window.

Chaeyoung nods and enters, grateful for the help. Strawberry meows in her cage as she puts him down on the seat.

“Nice to meet you! I’m Kim Dahyun.” The girl holds out her hand for Chaeyoung. “That’s Tzuyu, but she’s a bit grumpy for now because she’s uneasy about the train ride. She’ll be okay soon, don’t worry!”

“I’m Chaeyoung.” Chaeyoung’s greeting is simple.

Perhaps, what her parents spoke of finding friends is true.

Her journey begins here.

And maybe, another precious trio will be formed.

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter


End file.
